Hadan
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: PWP. Estaba mal, todo esto estaba muy mal. Rogar solo le hacía sentirse enfadado, herido, roto. Quería que acabara esa injusticia, quería que le dejara en paz.


**H**_ada__**n**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

"Hei―chou―"

Gimió profundo y largo, sintiendo la saliva acumulársele en la boca, derramándose por la comisura de sus trémulos labios, recorriéndole el mentón y resbalando por su cuello hasta perderse en la agitación de su pecho.

Sentía que se ahogaba, pero curiosamente no por el agua que su boca producía, por ello extendió las manos ―temblorosas― hasta su entrepierna con la intención de retirar la causa generadora de su asfixia.

Al sentir la yema de sus dedos rozar el frío forro de esa cosa que aplastaba y tallaba al mismo tiempo sus genitales, se estremeció.

"P-por fa-vor"

Suplicó en un tono frágil, quebradizo, mientras intentaba posar ambas palmas sobre lo que le hacía daño.

"Qui-te su pi-e"

Cuando logró decirlo, aún entre sonidos guturales, y sujetar con una escasa firmeza la bota de cuero negra, ésta arremetió contra él de manera fuerte, brutal. Aplastando casi por completo sus genitales. Enviándole una descarga que le obligó a chillar con los dientes apretados y a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Acumulándose las lágrimas en el borde de sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Desbordándose cuando observó la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación.

"Eren"

Su nombre, pronunciado con aquella potencia helada y tersa, le hizo suspirar dolido. Pronto se vio adaptándose al dolor que le provocara la acción anterior. Pero en el instante en que bajo la cabeza, entre temblores, para mirar al frente un calambre le golpeo en el vientre. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y tragándose el quejido que ya estaba listo para salir desde su garganta.

"Te dejé en claro que no podías ¿_qué?"_

Allí, ante él, se encontraba sentado el gran y poderoso sargento Levi. Con una expresión indiferente en el rostro. Con las piernas cruzadas y la mejilla izquierda descansando sobre la mano del mismo lado. Observándole desinteresado y con cierto aire de desprecio.

Eren tenía miedo, sentíase inseguro a pesar de conocer la respuesta. Agachó la mirada, queriendo tras ello ocultar sus ojos de los frívolos y de tonalidades verde olivo del sargento.

Apretando los párpados de la impotencia que le invadía en el momento.

Respondiendo con ese tono tan débil que distaba del que realmente poseía.

"Tocarlo"

Quiso cerrar las piernas, apartarse y no verlo. Ponerse al menos su ropa interior o jalar de la camisa desarreglada que llevaba puesta con la intención de taparse hasta las rodillas.

Era suficiente humillación por algo que ni siquiera sabía o conocía.

Estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada absolutamente nada para que el sargento lo castigara, y menos de esa forma. Esto no se comparaba a la paliza que actuó durante su juicio. Era totalmente diferente.

Buscó moverse un poco pero no lo logró, las piernas las tenía dormidas. Seguramente por esa posición seiza que los orientales usaron en su tiempo cuando todavía vivían. Dejó de intentarlo al no haber respuesta.

"Por favor, detenga esto"

Estaba mal, todo esto estaba muy mal.

Rogar solo le hacía sentirse enfadado, herido, roto. Quería que acabara esa injusticia, quería que le dejara en paz.

Y pensó que tenía oportunidad alguna cuando la punta de la bota que instantes atrás hubiera aplastado y dañado sus genitales le hizo levantar la cara otra vez. Impulsándola con inusual gentileza desde la barbilla.

Le confundió, por eso miró con los ojos bien abiertos y un brillo esperanzador al sargento que continuaba con la misma expresión gélida.

Hasta que de su boca salió una orden.

"Lame"

El fuego verde y puro de sus iris se apagó, llevándose sus esperanzas consigo cuando escuchó su mando. Firme, claro, demandante.

No sabe que expresión puso, solo que el estomago se le achicó y vació. Y cuando sus energías se drenaron, se sintió extremadamente pesado y cansado.

Quería no haber oído esas palabras, deseaba no haber abierto los labios y tocado con la punta de su lengua, tímido e inseguro, el cuero del calzado del sargento.

Ni haber acatado ninguna de las órdenes que le siguieron a esa.

Pasó la lengua por el botín, apretando sus puños mientras lo hacía. Cerrando los ojos e imaginando otras cosas para poder lograrlo. Pero el sargento se dio cuenta, o eso creyó Jaeger cuando le dijo:

"Abre los ojos, mocoso"

No quería enserio no lo quería.

Pero hizo caso al mandato. Conteniéndose, tiritándole la mandíbula e hiriéndose las palmas al clavarse las uñas de la impotencia sentida.

Sosteniéndole por vez primera la vista a Levi. Quería que sus ojos lo dijeran, que odiaba esto, lo que le hacía y así lo entendió el sargento.

"Eres un crío mentiroso"

Descolocándolo al decir eso.

"¿Qué―"

No pudo terminar de cuestionar debido a que el sargento había pateado rápido y salvaje su pecho. Tumbándolo hacia atrás, manteniendo sus piernas dobladas, sintiendo sus muslos rasgarse por la tensión generada.

"¡_Ugh- gyah_!"

Perdiéndose su grito cuando un gemido y este chocaron, confundiendo a su garganta que no supo que liberar primero.

"Tu cuerpo responde con mayor sinceridad"

Arqueó la espalda al sentir una vez más el pie del soldado más poderoso frotar sin delicadeza su miembro.

"_Ugh_"

Apretando los dientes, intentando retener sus gemidos y jadear descontrolado.

Era verdad, su cuerpo lo decía, lo había traicionado, estaba excitado y él no lo entendía.

"Dilo, Eren"

¿Decir?, ¿qué debía decir?, no lograba comprenderlo. Aunque la orden fuese tan clara no entendía. Trató de sentarse otra vez. Sintiendo mil agujas en sus pies, recordando que se hallaban dormidas. Lográndolo pese al temblor y la poca energía en sus brazos. Apoyándose en ellos al encorvarse y abrir la boca para dejar caer pesadamente su saliva.

Estaba caliente, todo su cuerpo ardía pero aún más su hombría. Buscó tocarse, deteniéndose en el instante en que Levi oprimió enérgico.

Haciéndolo gemir.

Pronto una sensación le llenó la boca del estómago, sintiendo una especie de cosquillas y ansias tremendas. No sabía que le ocurría, solo que esas sensaciones le estaban invadiendo con brutalidad. Dándole la sensación de que se volvería loco.

"N-no"

Negándose en el delirio.

"No m-ás"

Cerrando las rodillas, aprisionando la pierna de Levi al sentir que pronto todas esas emociones le harían explotar.

Llorando porque estaba asustado y por un raro placer inundándolo.

Levi frunció el ceño pero Eren no pudo verlo porque tenía nublada la vista. El sargento intentó retirar su pierna pero no lo consiguió.

Y Jaeger se corrió sin remedio alguno.

Gimiendo tan dulce entre el llanto, el miedo y el placer sentidos. Convulsionando irremediablemente. Manchando el suelo, su camisa desaliñada y la bota de cuero del sargento.

"Ha― ha―"

Respirando con dificultad. Tratando de enfocar la visión y de retenerse con ayuda de sus brazos temblorosos. Queriendo no quedarse dormido y sobre todo rendido ante él, ante Rivaille.

Quiso enfocar su alrededor, tratando de comprender lo ocurrido. Hallando un líquido blanquecino escurriendo del cuero negro del calzado del capitán y de su miembro.

"_¿Qué, qué es eso?"_

Preguntándose para sus adentros horrorizado. Tratando de comprenderlo. Pese a estar afiebrado y no poder ordenar bien sus ideas de manera lógica. Buscó palparlo pero la voz de Rivaille lo detuvo.

"La has ensuciado"

Dijo y esas palabras le causaron terror al imaginar lo que vendría a continuación.

"Límpiala"

Aborreciéndolo todo ―de nuevo―, asqueado y a punto de volverse loco.

"Usa la lengua"

Curvándosele los labios en una sonrisa extraña y bañándosele los grandes y expresivos ojos de tristeza, locura y miedo.

Rompiéndose por completo.

"Sí"

Tomando entre ambas manos el calzado del sargento y comenzando a lamer detenidamente, con vehemencia y entusiasmo.

"¿A dónde se ha ido ese temple que me mostraras la vez que nos conocimos?"

Pero Eren ya no era capaz de escuchar las preguntas de Levi, solo sus órdenes. Porque se había quebrado por el choque de su ira y la calma que tanto quería.

Jaeger continuó limpiándolo todo. Igual que un perro que lame la mano de su dueño.

"Detente"

Descruzando las piernas el sargento y liberando su hombría con la mano derecha, manteniendo su mirada fría y la actitud estoica frente a él, frente a Eren.

"Ponte de pie"

A Jaeger ya no le importó el entumecimiento de sus piernas y se levanto de una intención, doblándosele las rodillas y devolviéndolo al suelo. Levi aguardó, observándolo intentar de nuevo hasta que logró sostenerse semi derecho.

"Ven, Eren"

El sargento sujetó su miembro para que Jaeger, débil y trémulo, se sentara sobre este. Haciendo a Levi fruncir el entrecejo al sentir la entrada de Eren mostrar una fuerte resistencia que no le dejaba introducirse con facilidad.

Revelándole que efectivamente ese niño era virgen y había sobrevivido a todos esos cerdos.

Eren siguió intentando, arrugando la frente, tensándose sin quererlo y mordiéndose los labios tan fuerte que los hizo sangrar.

"No seas impaciente"

Se lo dijo más a sí mismo que al mocoso. Optando enseguida por penetrarlo con sus dedos enguantados. Percibiendo la calidez y estrechez de su recto.

Pero Eren solo se retorcía y negaba frenéticamente la cabeza. Tomando por sorpresa a Rivai cuando Jaeger apartó su mano y tomó su miembro para empalarse el mismo. En un acto salvaje y precipitado que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

Llorando irremediablemente. Sintiéndolo convulsionar y retorcerse.

"Eres un idiota"

"_H-heichou"_

Entonces lo vio, esa mirada infantil encenderse por la determinación y la furia sentida y generada por sus tristes memorias.

Incitándolo y haciéndole embestir con fiereza.

"Esta es la respuesta que buscaba, mocoso"

Una y otra y otra vez, hasta devolverle la coherencia a ese niño inestable que lloriqueaba y gemía sin entender nada, absolutamente nada.

Confundiendo a Eren que arqueaba la espalda y jadeaba su nombre. Apretando su pene con esos músculos de forma deliciosa y que lo hizo correrse más de una vez. Siendo así hasta llegar al punto en que Jaeger se quedó inconsciente, agotado por lo severo de su entrenamiento en las piernas de Levi.

"Lo has hecho bien, Eren"

Elogiándolo cuando él no podía escucharlo.

Y comprender la razón que lo había arrastrado a todo eso.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
